venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Acropolis Takedown
'''Acropolis Takedown '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob visits Clip's nest and apologizes for lying to the townsfolk, but Clip tells Robert he is incorrect, as the Clip had always been Cannibals who ate people in the night, and that Robert lie was true. Clip attempts to eat Robert's cerebrum, only for him to be sliced in half. Robert finds out that Clip is unlimited, and asks for forgiveness. Clip says he will accept, if Robert helps him destroy the Aperiture tribe's neighborhood. With the help of mods, Robert and his brothers build a giant sling to fire projectiles at the hood. At first they shoot kidney stones to teardown Aperture City, where the big top is in town. Robert spots that the civilians of Aperture have Payne Phones (a pun on pay phones) and containers of aqutak, which they steal for dessert, as the Jacobs love akutaq. They fire the kidney stones at several parts of the festival, including knocking the signs off of hot dog stands. The brothers also steals some bratwursts after destroying the hot dog stands. Terrence gets tired of using slings to fire at the city, and instead crafts a trebuchet to catapult rocks, which he tests by knocking down a bridge ladder while a Babirusa was walking on it. Robert scolds Terrence for knocking down the only way of getting through the village, until Tyler points to a primitive railroad, an umbrella on rails. The eight brothers grab onto the umbrella, and Terrence uses his sling to fire a pebble at the sign for a station house, causing the umbrella to soar down the rails. They end up landing in a roost, where Sheldon Volectro hid the eggs of the tribes in the isle. The brothers each grab two eggs, and escape by Tyler shooting a pebble at a boulder, unraveling a link which the brothers grab onto. They find a boulder at the bottom of the link, and find that the boulder is about to fall into boxes of Acetone Peroxide. The Boulder falls in the pile, spilling acetone peroxide and containers all of the floor. Robert is relieved that it did not explode, just as it does. Robert and his brothers survive the explosion, where the city is torn down, to their succes. They venture (that's the name of the video game!) forth through the hood, where they decide to up their game and use a giant sling, in addition to Terrence's ballista. They fire a small bubble into the remaining village. It grows tremendous, and they realize it is inflatable. Tyler tells Athanasios that he can also help, and he throws a throwing stick. However, it is thrown so far it lands in lands in the Acropolis' aircon, and is sent back to Athanisios, hitting him into a tree. Tyler gets some ice for Athanaios, and they venture forth to the stronghold, deducing more eggs are in the central stronghold of the city, they use the giant slingshot to fire at the castle, which is later accidentally broken by Terrence. The Jacobs make it to the fort and find the eggs in a boiler room, where Volectro plans to cook and eat them. Ceave Madison arrives, having had a change of heart, and carries the eggs out. As the brothers escape, an egg falls out and rolls back into the fortreess. Robert declines returning to the stronghold, leaves the egg, and escapes the isle's destruction caused by the city's reserve of bombs. Robert's effort of saving the eggs is not accepted, as when he didn't return, he had killed three, newborn cannibals that hatched from the egg before the explosion. He is declared a hero by the civilizans of Flakerot, who never liked the Aperture tribe, and gives him an additional Adobe home. He and his brothers are approached by Clip, who claims that they were lazy and rather deliberately didn't save the eggs, and he loses faith in them, but Robert tells Clip he should have found faith in himself, as Robert decapitates Clip's head. Category:Episodes Category:Season One